


Paradise

by Marvelite5Ever



Series: Alternate Universes from Cable & Deadpool #15-16 [2]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: AU, M/M, Nate and Wade have been happily married for an extended period of time, Nathan succeeded in changing the world, Wade loves it, Wade routinely saves it, alternate universe where Earth is a paradise, and do the hard actions, and the rest of the world can be safe and content, based on the alternate universe in Cable & Deadpool #16, but secretly Nate and Wade aren't quite as nonviolent as you think, cute Cablepool fluff, everybody is happy, fluffy fluff fluff, nobody suffers because it's so easy for Nate to take care of them, so that nobody else has to, somebody has to make the hard decisions, there is no more violence on Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelite5Ever/pseuds/Marvelite5Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot into the lives of the Nate and Wade in the universe from Cable & Deadpool #16 where 'Brother Nathan' actually succeeded in changing the world, and people have come to learn to appreciate a different form of adventure and excitement through the exploration of the human mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place not long after Earth-616 Deadpool, Earth-616 Siryn, and Earth-616 Cannonball briefly visited this universe.

Brother Nathan was standing on a roof and gazing out past the very pretty horizon when Wade found him. 

“Nate the Bro!” Wade greeted with a grin, slinging an arm around the Savior's shoulders. “I haven't seen you with that kind of expression since...” the blond man scrunched up his face in thought, brushing a hand back through his hair that kept falling into his face. “Since... a long time... since when you were overseeing the cure for cancer research, maybe.” 

“Hello, Wade,” Brother Nathan said, giving him that smile that said, 'You are my favorite eggplant. I'm so grateful you were able to grow so big and meaty and pretty in my world.'

“Whatchoo thinkin' 'bout, huh?” Wade asked with a lazy grin, leaning against the other man, prompting Brother Nathan to put a hand on his back. 

“Bless you,” Brother Nathan said mildly, though he had the tilt to his lips that meant he was amused. 

“That joke is reserved for whenever anyone says your full name, Priscilla,” Wade snorted, tugging on Brother Nathan's white, wizardy cloak insistently. “Now tell me what had you get all faraway like that, cuz I'm curious, and you _know_ how I get when I'm curious.” 

Brother Nathan lifted his flesh hand to Wade's cheek, tracing gently over the smooth skin. “I was just realizing how lucky I am to have you.” 

“Oh?” Wade asked, smirking slightly, even as he leaned into Nathan's touch, practically nuzzling his face against Nathan's hand like a cat. “And what made you think about that again, huh?” Nathan's thumb brushed over his cheek. “Did you just have to stop a Skrull Invasion before they got to Earth with the awesome plan I developed about How To Stop a Skrull Invasion Before They Get to Earth and With The Least Amount of Energy Expenditure?” 

“Not yet,” Brother Nathan said, moving his hand to Wade's shoulder, gaze turning to the horizon again. “I met an alternate universe version of you today. Violence and pain was so ingrained in him that he couldn't stand being here for even three minutes.”

Stepping in front of Nathan so that the mutant's gaze had to focus on him again, Wade grinned a beautiful grin as he said, “So, basically a me from before you saved the world and I was cured of cancer and the healing factor that made my brain crazier?” 

“There were differences between you, but yes, basically,” Brother Nathan said as he met Wade's laughing brown eyes. “He has a very different fate ahead of him.” 

“He didn't get together with his version of you, did he?” 

“No,” Brother Nathan agreed. 

“And he's not going to, is he?” 

“No,” Brother Nathan said again. 

Wade shook his head pityingly, brushing his fingers across Nathan's beard, rubbing the tension from the Savior's jaw, before moving his hand to the back of Nathan's head, threading his fingers in long white hair. “The poor bastard.” 

Wade held Nathan's gaze for several moments, drinking in the mismatched gaze of deep blue and brilliant, buttery-yellow light, the way Nathan's gaze seemed to melt when meeting his own, before he stood on his tiptoes and pulled Nathan closer, kissing him, long and slow, their breaths intermingling.

When they finished the kiss, Wade rested his head against Nathan's chest, idly tracing his fingers over the red jewel on the Savior's white cloak, humming. “Say, did he ask you why, if his weapons got zapped, you carry that psimitar around with you everywhere?” 

“No,” Nathan said, a hand rubbing over Wade's back, the muscles that were still as hard and lean as ever, though never as tense as they once always used to be.

Wade snickered. “Should've asked. You're not nearly as nonviolent as you pretend to be.” 

“The Nathan of his world could not contain the amount of power he had within him,” Nathan explained, unprompted. “The power was literally killing him.” 

“Wuss.” 

“Maybe, though by no fault of his own.” Nathan's hand stilled on his back, his grip tightening ever so slightly. “I also met alternate versions of Theresa and Samuel.” 

Wade winced for him. “It was really a shame how hard Sam and others fought against you trying to save the world. It was a shame they couldn't _see_ , no matter how much you tried to show them.” 

“You weren't that easy to convince,” Nathan pointed out. 

“Yes I was,” Wade countered, pulling back slightly, gesturing at his handsome face and flashing a winning smile. “All you had to do was tell me it would be a world where a cure for cancer would be developed, and that I could be your official Head of Protecting The World From Extreme Threats.” He sighed wistfully, staring up the beautifully blue sky that had been cleaned of all pollution. “I really want the Skrulls to try to invade Earth so that we can use my plan. It's an _awesome_ plan.”

“Speaking of,” Nathan said, raising his eyebrows slightly. “What has my Head of Protecting The World From Extreme Threats been doing today?”

“Well,” Wade began, beginning to list things on his fingers, “first I hit the gym for a couple hours, and then I did some totally-safe parkour back to my office, and then I worked on a plan for how to deal with a stampede of alien-symbiont-infected dinosaurs, and then I came to find you!” Wade beamed, holding up four fingers. He blinked and looked at his hand, frowning. “Wait, that isn't right, I did more than four things today—I also had breakfast,” he untucked his thumb from his palm, “and I also had lunch.” He held up one finger on his other hand (the middle one). 

Nathan raised a white eyebrow at him. 

“Just because there's no such things as rude hand gestures anymore doesn't mean it isn't still funny,” Wade said petulantly. “Oh, wait!” He lifted another finger so he was holding up a peace-sign. “I also took a nap! Cuz without my healing factor I actually have to do things like that now, and sometimes I _still_ forget—but I didn't forget today!”

Nathan's lips quirked. “A plan for dealing with a stampede of alien-symbiont-infected dinosaurs?” 

“What?!” Wade said, spreading his arms exasperatedly. “I'm starting to run out of things to make contingency plans for! I mean I've made one for Apocalypse,” he started re-counting on his fingers, “I've made one for Galactus, I've made one for a Skrull invasion, I've made one for a Brood invasion, I've made one for a Chitauri invasion, I've made several for other kinds of alien invasions, I've made one for getting stuck in the middle of an intergalactic war, I've made several for the rise of various evil dictators, I've made one for Ultron, I've made several for all kinds of timestream dangers...” 

Wade ran out of fingers, so he stood on one foot and began counting on his toes, since he was wearing toe-shoes and he could move each toe individually (Nathan was reminded how Wade used to count on his feet how many different ways he could kill someone with just his feet), “I've made one for Reed Richards accidentally creating something that will destroy the world, I've created one for Tony Stark creating something that will destroy the world, I've created one for if the Sentry/Void guy comes back, I've created something for _you_ turning inexplicably evil—I've even created one in case _I_ go inexplicably psychopathic and unstable and go on a murdering spree!” He threw his arms out to the side melodramatically, still standing on one foot and with his fingers splayed in jazz hands. “And the only ones I've even gotten to use were the one for Apocalypse, Galactus, the Chitauri, and Reed Richards!”

Wade was holding up all the fingers on both hands plus all the toes on one foot, and Nathan's lips quirked, amused. “And now you've created one for a stampede of alien-symbiont-infected dinosaurs.” 

Wade looked around, sat down on the edge of the roof, and lifted his other foot into the air, bending all except for one toe, now holding up both feet and both hands. “Yup! And, just like all my other contingency plans, it is _genius,_ and has a much higher probability of working than even 'tactical geniuses' like _Steve Rogers_ could come up with.” 

“I know,” Nathan said, smiling and looking smug about it. “There's a reason I made _you_ my Head of Protecting The World From Extreme Threats.” 

“We really should come up with a better name for the position,” Wade mused, setting his feet down and moving his position to mimic that of The Thinker. “Something that will have a cool acronym: like D.E.A.D.P.O.O.L., or something.” 

“Well, let me know if you come up with anything,” Nathan said, smiling. 

“You bet I will!” Wade said, grinning at him. 

They smiled so much more often now. There was no reason not to smile, in the Paradise that Nathan had created and now took care of, Wade at his side. 

Cured of the cancer, Wade was stunningly attractive, happier and infinitely more confident (not looking like a monster had done so much to help Wade slip out of that role). Cured of the healing factor, Wade was more brilliant than crazy (he didn't just walk the fine line between genius and insanity—he performed an entire acrobatic routine along it). 

Wade was so much _more_ than he'd been—than the alternate universe Wade was. In this Paradise and by Nathan's side, Wade had reached his full potential, and it was still glorious to Nathan every time took the time to really think about it. 

“Take me to dinner, and I'll tell you all about my awesome plan to protect the world from a stampede of alien-symbiont-infected dinosaurs,” Wade was saying, back on his feet and having taken hold of Nathan's hand, trying to tug him into moving. “Although, can it really be considered taking me out to dinner when you won't be paying, since all food is free now? There's probably a new phrase for that kind of thing, but I haven't paying attention to new paradise-jargon cuz things like the physiology and psychology of alien symbiont and the physics of how they move are _fascinating_ , and along with my exercise regime I don't have the time nor extra brainspace for learning new ways of saying things—I mean, it's enough that I've learned your new ways of _thinking_ about things, right?” 

“Yes, Wade.” Instead of letting Wade pull him across the roof, Nathan gave a tug and pulled a giggling Wade to him, holding Wade close as he telekenetically levitated them off the roof, the span of city spread out below them, picturesque with its elegant white buildings and large expanses of lush green parks.

Wade was happy, and the world was perfect. Nathan _really was_ living his dream. 

Sometimes it just took a reminder of what the world could have been to remind him of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to explore this world a little and see what it would be like, and how Wade would fit into a world without violence and bloodshed, and how Nate would have convinced him that a life like the one he'd been living previously wasn't a life worth living. 
> 
> I tried to have Wade be truly happy and peaceful in this world, while still keeping him in-character, which was fun because violence, a damaged psyche, and the urges to kill and maim are such a huge parts of him. But they're not what make him who he is. 
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
